Feliz Navidad :)
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Unas Navidades con Sonic y sus amigos, como serían? Habria problemas, risas? Ataques de Eggman y lo mejor que haran de especial esa panda? Sonamy, Tailsream, Vectilla, Shadoah, Markaty y Knuclouge, espero que os guste.
1. Dos días Antes De Noche Buena

**Ola, mañana es noche buena, y hago este fic, para desearos a todos, aunque no me leais ¬¬ FELIZ NAVIDAD. ^^**

**Espero de verdad que os guste.**

**Empecemos.**

**Es desde el punto de vista exterior, y saldra mi OC: Noah Rose The Hedgehog, si hermana de Amy, es un OC, no?**

**Bueno y saldra tambien Mark The Hedgehog.**

**Y Katy The Hedgehog, gracias por dejarme tu personaje ^^**

* * *

**Dos días Antes del 24, por la noche. :)**

Desde hace mucho tiempo, se reunian en las fechas de Navidad, el 24, el 25, EL 31, el 1 y el 6 de enero y diciembre.

Todos los grupos sociales, tienen a alguien que no es muy fan de eso... un amargado, que vive anclado al pasado, alejándose de los demás, encerrándose en si mismo, recordando a su querida María. Como siempre Noah no pierde el tiempo, ya que ella, puede hacer cambiar de opinión a ese erizo negro, Noah cogió el teléfono y marco el número de erizo negro, diciéndole que viniese a su casa lo antes posible, pero parecía que Shadow no iba a venir hasta mañana, posiblemente estuviese ocupado en GUN. Noah se puso su pijama esperando a que no viniese hoy. Enseguida se durmió, pero a las cuatro de la mañana, tocaron al timbre de Noah, Noah, intento dejarlo pasar, que vengan mañana, pero acabo rindiendose de tanto, tilin, tilin, bajo las escaleras molesta, dispuesta a soltarle un buen grito por las horas a las que venir a hacer visitas. Abrio la puerta muy decidida, pero su vista hizo que se arrepintiera de aquel gesto, ante ella estaba el erizo negro que la miraba extrañado.

Noah se ruborizo y vio como Shadow deslizaba su mirada hacia su escote, el del pijama, Noah se ruborizo y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-Joder, no soy tan feo- protesto el erizo negro al ver la reacción de su chica.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y iba a volver a llamar, la chica salió vestida con unos pantalones de chandal, una sudadera y unas deportivas. Invitandole a pasar a su casa.

Noah le conto el motivo de su llamada, que a Shadow. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-Entonces me vas a obligar a ir, no es asi?- pregunto serio.

-Te he dicho que vendras aunque sea arrastras- se quejo la eriza.

-No sueñes- dijo yendose hasta la puerta, cuando un brazo tiro de el.

-Es Navidad, una epoca oara pasar en familia, por favor- pidio nuevamente, el no podía resistirse a su querida eriza, asi que refunfuño, a el no le apetecia nada ir, pero los ojos de la chica acabaron convenciendole.

-Depende de lo que me ofrezcas, nada es gratis en la mitad de la vida, y esto tiene precio- dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos.

La eriza rosa se cruzo de brazos -que quieres?- refunfuño con mala cara.

-Una buena novia- ironizo.

-Oye!- Se quejo Noah -yo soy una buena novia, soy encantadora, preciosa, inteligente, increiblemente ingeniosa, una de las mejores novias del mundo- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí se nota- dijo con sarcasmo para picarla.

-Te odio- protesto la eriza, cruzando sus brazos.

Shadow la rodeo con sus brazos -lo sé y eso me encanta-

Acerco sus labios a los de la eriza, los rozaron, Noah los mordio para tener más contacto, interactuando con las lenguas. Sin duda Noah amaba a ese erizo negro.

-Cuando es esa dichosa cena de navidades?- se quejo.

-En dos días- sonrio victoriosa. -Y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Tails- afirmo.

-Ya te vale, me avisas con dos días- protesto aun agarrandola.

-pues no es todo- contesto divertida.

-QUE?- grito molesto, haciendo que Noah se tapase las orejas.

-Que me tienes al lado...- protesto.

Shadow puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mañana iremos de compras- afirmo con una sonrisa simpatica.

-TU!- grito -ERES...!- las palabras no salian, pues no tenia palabras para describir las cosas que hacia para picarle, enseguida, se percatode que Noah le miraba con picardia, noto como posaba uno de sus dedos en su torso.

-Oh Shady!- empezo a moverlo por su torso con picardia y con una cara pilla. -Sabes que te pones muy guapo cuando te enfadas-

Shadow se ruborizo al sentir el tacto de la pelirrosa.

-Eres demasiado- acabo Shadow.

-Tu te enamoraste de mi, yo no hice nada- bromeo.

-Me seduciste- dijo abrazandola.

-Te enamoraste porque soy preciosa- dijo la chica -te enamoraste de una eriza y es lo que tienes- contesto con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si, que cruz la mia- contesto Shadow dramatizando.

-Bueno, Shady- tosio, ignorando lo ultimo -Ya que has venido a las cuatro... aprobechemos...- sonrio picaramente Noah.

Shadow se ruborizo pero no espero un segundo y empezo a quitar todo lo que estorbaba.

**~0~0~**

-ERES UN... LARGO!- gritaba llorando, tiro su cuadro contra el erizo azul, que intentaba esquivar las cosas que su novia le lanzaba.

-Amy, tranquilizate y escuchame, yo no volvere con Sally, dejame explicarte- decia huyendo de un tostador que repentinamente Amy habia tirado.

-ERES... ERES...- Amy seguia lanzando cosas -HE DICHO, QUE TE VALLAS!- grito mas fuerte, pero callo al suelo llorando -VETE- grito de nuevo secandose sus lagrimas.

Sonic se acerco a ella, pero Amy se levanto y le empujo -VETE YA- grito de nuevo, empujandole a fuera de la habitacion nuevamente, una vez que Sonic estaba fuera cerro la puerta sentandose en frente de ella llorando.

-No, yo te amo, no quiero hacerte daño, Sally ha vuelto pero, para separarnos, pero no lo haremos, yo no me separare de ti, te amo Amy, porfavor- hablo de nuevo.

Amy se levanto y abrio bruscamente la puerta, para hablar con el chico, cuando iba a hablar, Sonic la interrumpio.

-Yo te amo Amy, eres lo más importante, y ni Sally, ni santa concha ni san alemejo me separara de ti- confeso el erizo, Amy se lanzo a abrazarle, Sonic la envolvio suavemente besando su cabeza. Amy lloraba con fuerza encima de el.

-Te amo- susurro Sonic a su oido, aun abrazandola fuerte.

-y yo- susurro entre lagrimas Amy.

Sonic y Amy se besaron intensamente, Amy no permitio que Sonic se moviese, aunque en verdad Sonic no queria moverse de sus brazos.

-Siento haberte dado con el tostador y con las fotos- se disculpo Amy.

-No pasa nada, pero habra que recoger- dijo Sonic mirando el desastre que habian causado.

-Si... me ayudas?- pregunto Amy mirando los ojos esmeraldas del erizo azul.

-Claro, princesa- le guiño un ojo y la beso de nuevo, sin duda de amaban.

**~0~0~**

****-Digame señor Tails, le gustan las navidades?- pregunto Cream paseando bajo las luces de la fiesta, con su chao en brazos.

-No me llames señor, tengo un año más que tu, solo- se ruborizo el.

-Bueno Tomas, ¿le...- pero fue interrumpida por el zorrito de dos colas.

-Conmigo, puedes hablar de tu- Cream sonrio y asintio a su afirmacion.

-Te gustan las navidades?- pregunto la conejita con una sonrisa.

-Sí ademas de que Amy y Vanilla harán una cena increible, y nos juntamos toda la familia, que nosotros formamos- dijo Tails observando las luces -Ademas de que ponen esto muy romantico...- se ruborizo.

Cream asintio con su afirmacion muy contenta de la respuesta.

-Crees en Papa Noel?- pregunto Tails con una sonrisa.

-no, que tengo ocho años ya eh- se quejo Claudia.

-Que mayor- ironizo.

-Pues tu solo tienes un año mi- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa pillandole.

-Pero soy mayor que tu de todas formas- dijo Tails dandose cuenta de que estaban ya en casa de Cream.

-Umpft- protesto Cream al darse cuenta de que habia perdido.

Giro la vista para ver la puerta de su casa, miro a Tails y beso su mejilla y entro corriendo a casa, dejando a un Tails muy ruborizado y con una sonrisa tonta, se toco la mejilla del beso y se fue yendo a su casa.

**~0~0~**

****-IDIOTA, CABEZA DE MEMBRILLO- grito la murcielago de pelo liso blanco.

-TU, LA CHUPASANGRE Y ROBAJOYAS- grito el pelirrojo.

-Yo NO CHUPO SANGRE- Replico molesta la chica.

-SI CHUPAS LAS ENERGIAS A TODOS- le girto.

-ARGHHH! SI TAN MOLESTA SOY, HEMOS TERMINADO- le empujo fuera y le cero la puerta de su casa.

Knuckles se dio cuenta de su fallo y se rasco la cabeza -arghh, mierda- gruño.

Hizo una pausa para respirar, y sintio a Rouge sollozando.

-Ahora que hago?- pregunto mirando la puerta esperando su respuesta, aunque sabia que no llegaria.

-Rouge- la llamo otra vez -lo siento... no era mi intención, espero que me perdones- y empezo a caminar -adios...-

Rouge abrio la puerta y le abrazo. -No te vayas, cabeza de nudillo, porfavor- pidio la chica abrazandole.

-No lo hare, nunca, te quiero...-

Se besaron intensamente, esperando que no volviese a suceder más.

**~0~0~**

****-Y dime... ¿que opinas de esta fecha?- pregunto el erizo rojo -Ya sabes, es una fecha que en Estela Dolar no existe...- repitio el erizo rojo.

-Ya, ya lo se, pero es una fecha muy bonita sabes...- susurro mirando las millones de luces.

-No tanto como tu...- susurro.

Katy se ruborizo mucho al escucharlo, -Gracias... Mark...- le dio la mano y ambos caminaron juntos bajo las estrellas, con ciertas sonrisas, estaban felices, ambos estaban juntos por fin, les habia costado hablar de sus sentimientos, más cuando cada uno tenia a otra persona que hacia que sus espectativas fueran esas personas y no entre ellos.

-Te quiero, preciosa...- susurro al oido de la eriza negra.

-Yo igual, te quiero- susurro pegando sus labios a los del erizo.

**Que tal? Hare mañana dos capitulos, un dia antes del 24 y otro de NOCHE BUENA. espero que os gustara este y dejad reviews ! ^^**


	2. Un Día Antes De Noche Buena

**El capitulo dos, FELIZ DÍA DE NOCHE BUENA.**

**Espero que os guste ;3**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

**Un día antes de Noche Buena**

En ese momento Noah se despertó, entre los brazos del erizo negro, sonrío levemente y miro la hora. La tres menos cuarto, cerro los ojos para acomodarse de nuevo. Hasta que su subconsciente despertó, Noah saltó a gran velocidad de la cama, moviendo al erizo negro, pero no por eso Shadow despertó.

-AAH, aun no hemos comido, y hoy las tiendas arrasan, mierda, mierda, mierda- la eriza rosa empezó a vestirse rápidamente, se puso sus vaqueros rotos **(Noah: estos, ya sabéis que tienen así trozos rotos, pero que son ya de fabricación) **una camiseta negra palabra de honor con un fruncido muy mono y unas bailarinas negras. Corrió escaleras abajo y puso el arroz en el microondas, **(Noah: yo el arroz, así blanco lo hago en el microondas, agua, aceite y 10 minutos calentando el agua, echas en el bol de cristal el arroz, y quince haciéndose, pruebas cuando acaben esos quince minutos y si esta bien y si no, no, bueno me he liado... sigo...) **Noah se peino un poco y se lavo los dientes, se maquillo un poco y preparo su bolso, las llaves del coche, de la casa, su móvil, los pañuelos, la cartera con el dinero, y nada más por el momento.

Cuando el arroz acabo, coloco en los platos lo necesario, subió arriba y llamo a Shadow quien no se despertaba ni a la de tres, grito, sacudió pero el seguía durmiendo.

-Um... sabes, creo que si no despiertas, me iré a divertirme con Kevin... susurro a su oído.

Shadow se meneo con una mueca de desagrado pero seguía durmiendo. Noah perdía la paciencia por momentos, beso sus labios y acaricio a Shadow suavemente, mientras que con sus dos piernas se introducía en el medio de las del erizo negro, poco a poco fue viendo que el beso era correspondido, y abrió los ojos enfadada, Shadow acarició su espalda y intento quitar la camiseta de Noah pero...

-Alto ahí, don juan. Te dije que hoy iríamos de compras, eso más tarde, las tiendas estarán repletas, y todo porque me has tenido despierta toda la noche!- Protesto Noah.

-Entonces me vuelvo a dormir...- dicho esto Shadow cerro sus ojos y se sento.

-No lo permitiré, NO EN MI CASA- grito para acariciar, su miembro, haciendo que Shadow se levantase rápidamente.

-PERO SI TU ME PROVOCAS- grito Shadow al sentir el contacto.

-Me lo meteré en la boca, y te dejare a medias, para que te levantes-

-Humpft- protesto Shadow -Me levanto-

-Bien! I Win- rio un poco y beso a Shadow muy apasionadamente, cosa que hizo que la acercase más a el, agarrandola por las caderas correspondiendo el beso con mas pasion.

**~0~0~**

Acabo de hacer la comida y se asomo a ver a Sonic mirando la television. A pesar de esa discursión el seguía ahi... a veces se preguntaba que hacía el con ella, las lagrimas, discurrieron por sus mejillas y corrio a abrazarle, por la espalda, derramando lagrimas en el.

-Ames?- pregunto el erizo azul, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello. -yo también te amo- sonrio posando su mano sobre una de las de la eriza. Hasta que sintio una gota de agua en su hombro y un pequeño sollozo silencioso. -Ames, te pasa algo?- Se preocupo.

Sonic se libero de sus brazos, se levanto y se dirigió a Amy quien apenada bajo la cabeza.

-Amy, que te pasa?- envolvio sus brazos a su alrededor con dulzura.

-Yo... uh...- trago saliva sollozando más fuerte y se aferro a el -que... haces... conmigo... uh?... porque... estas aqui...podrías tener a qu... quis...- no podía continuar, las lagrimas se lo impedían.

-Callate, eres tonta? Yo te eleji, por que eres, perfecta, guapa y increiblemente buena, eres lo que busco, no tienes que ponerte así, sabes que te quiero no?-

Amy asintio con los ojos vidriosos y mirando a su novio.

-Pero.. soy celosa, posesiva y siempre cuando me enfado, acabas herido- dijo señalando la marca que el tostador, había dejado en su hombro.

-Tonta- repitió -me gustas, por como eres, vale? No busques defectos donde no los hay- dijo acariciando su pelo.

-Sonic...-

Sonic unio sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno y dulce beso.

-Y ahora... espero que lo creas-

Amy sonrio y asintio -Te amo Sonic...-

-Y yo Amy...-

Los dos se besaron, cuando el beso se corto, Amy miro de reojo a Sonic.

-Venga, dilo...-

-Pero... no quiero estropearlo...

-Me gustas tal como eres, no estropeas nada- sonrio la eriza rosa.

-Esta la comida?- pregunto ruborizado.

-Si- beso sus labios y tiro de el hacia la cocina.

-te quiero mucho- dijo Sonic al ver los chilidogs.

Amy rio con fuerza y le beso.

**~0~0~**

-Mamá! SALGO!- grito Cream yendo hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo, no vuelvas tarde!- Grito con una sonrisa Vanilla.

-NO LO HARE- grito para girarse y marcharse de alli con su chao Chesse.

Cream, había quedado de verse con Tails en el parque, en aquel momento, sintio una sensación tremenda que la invadia al ver a Tails alli apoyado en la farola, esperandola. Cream corrio a junto de el.

-TAIIILSS!- le abrazo con fuerza y el zorrito solo se sonrojo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se agarraron las manos, muy sonrojados. La Navidad, epoca de amor y cosas bonitas, los dos avanzaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañia del otro una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Cream al notar el sonrojo de Tails, se puso más nerviosa.

-Te parece si tomamos algo en la cafeteria?- propuso la conejita ruborizada.

-Vale, invito yo-

-Muchas gracias Tails- sonrio Cream. Entrando a la cafeteria.

Ambos tomaron un chocolate con churros, rieron, se mancharon con chocolate y hablaron de diversos temas, como la navidad, la cena, de Sonic y Amy, de Shadow y Noah y de que se tenian que casar y sus opiniones.

Se lo pasaron en grande aquella tarde.

**~0~0~**

Rouge y Knuckles paseaban agarrados de la mano, por el centro de la ciudad, tenían que hacer diversas tareas antes de ir mañana a casa de Vanilla.

-Dime que quieres comprar?- pregunto el equidna rojo manteniendo la mano de Rouge.

-Pues, quiero coger el regalo de Noah, se lo encargue y vino hoy, ya sabes es mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella-

-Ya veo... y haremos algo más?- pregunto el equidna curioso.

-No creo, supongo que a jugar a casa- dijo picaramente, causando un sonrojo enorme en el equidna rojo.

Ambos fueron a la tienda, recoger el regalo de Noah, para volver a su casa y jugar.

La ropa estorbaba, los besos, aumentaban de intensidad, demasiada pasion revosante, Rouge arañaba la espalda de Knuckles, soltando gemidos, ambos disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, para cuando acabaron, soltar un gran grito de placer y caerse rendidos.

**~0~0~**

Katy esperaba en el parque por aquel erizo rojo que había prometido llegar al parque a la hora prevista, pero que llegaba tres minutos tarde, y si cuando esperas a alguien y no llega cuentas los minutos, Katy se cruzo de brazos molesta no se esperaba que Mark llegase tarde, era muy veloz y no había problemas, pues Eggman, algun día tendría vacaciones y esperaban que fueran en Navidad.

Katy empezó a desesperarse, era tranquila, pero no le gustaba que le dijesen algo y luego no lo cumplir, no estaba bien, ya eran cuatro minutos tarde.

-idiota!- se quejo la chica para golpear una piedra, bajo la mirada y se giro para irse.

-Quien es el idiota?- pregunto un erizo rojo ante sus ojos, Katy levanto la cabeza para verle mejor.

-Mark?- pregunto incredula.

-Sí, el mismo, en carne y hueso. Siento haber llegado tarde es que me pare a recoger hermosas flores para una más bella flor- dijo entregandole el ramo de rosas rojas.

-Mark...- dijo sin creerlo romantico que estaba siendo.

-Si, muy cursi, pero no se, me apetecía serlo, sobre todo si es contigo-

-Oh Mark-

Lo abrazo con fuerza y le sonrió, rozo sus labios con los del erizo rojo.

**Bien el capitulo 2, dentro de un poco subire el 3, espero que os guste, dejen reviews y feliz día de noche buena.**

**Que "Papa Noel" les haga muchos regalos y lo pasen muy bien ^^**


	3. Noche Buena

**NOCHE BUENA, EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE HOY, pienso actualizar Dark Cristhal. **

**Bueno a lo que iba, espero que me dejeis reviews, que paseis buenas fiestas con vuestras familias, que os traigan regalos y que disfruteis mucho hoy de veras, os debo mis reviews y que siga escribiendo aqui.**

**Un beso muy grande, se os quiere lectores ^^**

* * *

**NOCHE BUENA**

Vanilla andaba de un lado a otro, mientras que Cream ayudaba preparando la comida que quedaba, en ese momento, incluso Vector, Charmy y Espio, estaban trabajando **(Noah: voy a poner lo que comeremos nosotros hoy, no es mucho, pero yo me lleno ya con el segundo plato xD) **Cream empezó poniendo una gran olla, y a llenarla de agua, quedaban a penas quedaba una hora, para que los invitados fueran viniendo, la carne y las ensaladas estaban listas, ahora las patatas y los langostinos que eran lo ultimo que se podía preparar.

El timbre sonó y el estrés de Vanilla aumento, sus invitados estaban ahí y a ella le faltaban aun los langostinos que eran el primer plato y ademas de eso, las patatas fritas.

-VECTOR CARIÑO, ABRE!- grito Vanilla desde la cocina, Cream estaba atendiendo los langostinos y ella atendía a las patatas fritas.

Vector abrió la puerta dejando ver a Noah con un pastel en brazos y a Shadow detrás con los brazos cruzados, como si no tuviese interés en el tema.

-Hola Vector, que tal?- pregunto Noah posando el pastel en los brazos de Vector.

-Muy bien, he estado ayudando a Vanilla y tu, que tal?- pregunto con una sonrisa el cocodrilo.

-Me alegro- afirmo la eriza rosa de púas moradas.

-Y tu Shadow?-

Shadow alzo una ceja como en forma de confusión, y giro la cara hacía otro lugar como contestando con gestos.

-Dejale, ha venido casi a rastras pero le traje, algo es algo- dijo la eriza suspirando.

-Vanilla se pondrá contenta- afirmo Vector, haciéndoles pasar.

-Oye, Vanilla necesita ayuda?-

-Bueno...-

-AAHHHHH! NO ME DA TIEMPO- grito nerviosa Vanilla.

-Eso me responde- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa. -Lleva eso al congelador, y vosotros Espio y Charmy, por lo que he visto habéis puesto la mesa mal, los tenedores van en el lado izquierdo y el cuchillo y la cuchara van juntos en el lado derecho, los cubiertos del postre, siempre se ponen mirando con las puntas o lo redondo hacía el este, los vasos se ponen al lado de las puntas de los cubiertos del vaso y los platos se colocan con un pulgar de diferencia al mantel y las servilletas están mal dobladas, si no sabéis doblarlas hacer triángulos, a demás de que los langostinos manchan mucho- Noah se coloco un mandilón para no mancharse, mientras hablaba -poned, tres montones de servilletas en el medio de la mesa para que todos tengan acceso a ellas, eso es todo gracias-

El camaleón y la abeja fueron al comedor seguidos por Vector.

-Bien, portáte bien, no protestes y no hagas travesuras mientras yo no este mirando-

Beso los labios del erizo negro con pasión.

-Si, me das un premio- dijo Shadow con una sonrisa, Noah se ruborizo y asintió.

-Ahora me voy, antes de que a Vanilla le de algo, te quiero-

Y dicho esto e fue a la cocina, Shadow coloco los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad y encendió la televisión para esperar a su novia y no aburrirse.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, llegaron los demás, Tails fue el primero cargado con los regalos para los demás, una sonrisa en su rostro entro y saludo a las chicas y a los Chaotix intentando acordarse de las instrucciones de Noah, por no hablar de que Shadow estaba relajado mirando la televisión sin quejarse de tener que estar allí, Tails espero a que Cream acabase para poder hablar con alguien pero en ese momento entraron Katy y Mark con una sonrisa.

-Hola!- exclamo la eriza negra para acomodarse en el sofá mientras que el erizo rojo dejaba los regalos bajo el árbol, empezaron ha hablar.

-Dime Katy, no has hablado nada con Swetty?- pregunto Tails extrañado.

-Bueno, me ha dicho que está bien contenta, porque Kevin ha accedido a salir con ella.

-Argh- articulo Shadow al oir el nombre del ex de su novia.

-Bueno, a ella siempre le ha gustado, no se puede luchar contra el amor, y deberias saberlo- dijo Katy con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, pesada- se quejo Shadow.

Tails y Mark rieron al ver la discusión que se había formado entre ambos erizos.

-He acabado, hola chicos- saludo Noah al verles ahí.

-Hola, Tails, hola Mark, Katy y Shadow, que tal estáis?- Pregunto Cream sonriendo.

-Muy bien- dijeron todos menos Shadow.

Noah se sentó en las piernas de Shadow pues no había sitio en el sofá,

Shadow rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y siguió atendiendo a la conversación que se acababa de formar, ante ellos.

-Bueno, ahora solo quedan, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy y Sonic- dijo Cream sonriendo.

-Sí, pero ya sabes ya llegaran.

-Hola ya llegamos- dijo Sonic entrando acompañado de su novia Amy.

-Hola chicos- dijeron todos a la vez, recibiendo a sus amigos.

Sonic coloco los regalos bajo el arbol y ambos se acercaron para hablar.

-Sonikku, mira mi cuñado, cada día crece más- Sonic se rio y empezo a tirarle a Noah de las megillas.

-Ahi que niña tan mona, que pequeñita que esta en en brazos de un chico grande- se burlo.

-Faker...- aviso Shadow con mal humor, por el comentario que habia echo de el y de su novia.

-Bueno, era broma, Shadow, no te pongas asi, anda- rio Sonic abrazando a su novia Amy.

-Todos con pareja que bonito- ironizó Espio.

-Oh Espio ya encontrarás a alguien ya veras, tontito-

Abrazo a Espio Noah y Shadow solo puso mala cara a la escena.

Poco despues llegaron los demás con una sonrisa de picardía y dejaron los regalos.

Todos pasaron al comedor, comieron y rieron, recordando situaciones graciosas.

-Me acuerdo cuando Noah, estaba tomando el sol y nos comimos sus sandwiches, y que nos persiguio toda la tarde con un cuchillo para matarnos...- rio Sonic.

-Pues yo recuerdo cuando salimos todos a una fiesta que Noah nos dijo y acabamos tirandonos desde un acantilado de 5 metros de alto para nadar- recordo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Vaya días- reconoció Noah con una sonrisa. -Ahora somos mayores, pronto tendremos una nueva vida, en la que espero que estemos todos presentes.

-Claro que lo estaremos- dijo Katy con una sonrisa.

-Un brindis- se levanto Vector.

-Por nuestra familia- terminó Vanilla.

Todos brindaron y empezaron a cantar villancicos.

Fueron a abrir sus regalos, Rouge abrazo a Noah con fuerza y Noah a Rouge, sus regalos eran perfectos, a todos les gusto mucho esa noche, por no hablar que luego de abrir los regalos, estuvieron hablando de tonterias diciendo cosas sin sentido jugando a juegos de mesa y viendo un partido.

Cuando se despidieron, prometieron volver a quedar el día de fin de año y el día en que los "reyes magos" harían su aparición.

**Continuare el fic, el día de fin de año y el día de reyes como ultimo, espero que os haya gustado, Feliz Noche Buena de nuevo, que os traigan regalos y que os lo paseis bien ^^**

**Un beso a todos :D**


	4. Fin de Año

**Holaa! acabo de llegar a casa, que porque? Bueno veréis, en Madrid se celebra un "pre-fin de año" quiero decir, los niños pequeños no aguantan despiertos y entonces se celebra como si ya se acabará el año, de ahí que haya llegado, me gusta esa fiesta, que porque? Pues hay mucha vitalidad y movimiento y además que hay bares abiertos, los comercios abren los supers, todo. Y me encanta jajaja. Más porque estoy con mis amigos, que son adorables, bueno. Eso no es el caso... Bueno si gracias a esa fiesta, La** **TVG**(televisión de Galicia)** vino a grabar esta celebración y yo estaba por ahí con mis lacasitos, la razón es que no me gustan las uvas y en vez de uvas me como lacasitos. Bueno, aquí va vuestro capitulo de fin de año. **

**Esperemos que os guste. :)**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte desde Madrid, espero que vuestro año sea prospero con salud y que vuestros deseos se cumplan y gracias a Karina Tibumor por ese PMS que me envió :)**

**Por cierto tengo una cuenta de ask . fm ( miren mi perfil )**

** NoahLaCalvii**

**Es una red de preguntas, en las que las preguntas pueden ser anónimas, espero que me pregunteis, eso si juntadlo todo jejeje**

* * *

**Fin de Año**

Knuckles caminaba de camino a casa de su novia, hoy celebrarían la fiesta en casa de Noah que quería estar con todos en esta época especial, Knuckles creía que más bien ella quería que fuesen para restregarles que tenía la casa más bonita de todas. (Noah vivía con Amy, pues tuvo que reformar su casa por completo por culpa de un ataque de Eggman, menos mal que al ser agente de GUN y hacer de modelo de bikinis [Culpa de Rouge] tiene mucho dinero para hacer esas reformas) suspiró y con la mano que tenía libre llamo a la puerta de Rouge, esperando a que su novia abriera la puerta.

Estuvo esperando.

Espero...

Espero...

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME DIJO QUE ESTARÍA EN CASA, QUE DIABLOS PASA?- grito molesto al ver que no le abrían la puerta.

-YA VOOOY, ESPERA- grita Rouge desde dentro.

Knuckles se estaba desesperando fuera, llevaba ya unos.. 20 SEGUNDOS esperándola, que demonios estaba haciendo!?

Un poco de impaciencia y ganas de gritar de nuevo para que Rouge saliera, quería sentarse, en el supermercado le habían tenido media hora esperando solo para cobrar las uvas, el pollo y las patatas. Pero en que clase de sociedad estaban? Solo tienes que mirar el precio y cobrarmelo, USA LA CALCULADORA, si no va la maquina coño!

Sulfurado volvió a llamar.

-QUE QUIERO ENTRAR, ES PARA HOY!- grito enfurruñado.

Rouge abrió la puerta y lo arrastro a dentro con la mano.

-Estaba probándome ropa para ir hoy a casa de Noah! no seas así de impaciente, te va a ir mal, si sigues así- se quejo Rouge cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno... lo que digas, comamos-

-Vale- dicho esto Rouge y Knuckles empezaron a preparar la comida.

Después probablemente buscarían ropa para ir a casa de Noah.

Y luego se irían a ayudarla.

**~0~0~**

Amy caminaba hacía casa de Sonic, sin duda hoy le necesitaría para que la ayudase. Se dirigía a casa de Tails donde su novio estaría más seguramente.

Cuando llego a casa de Tails llamó a la puerta, pero no esperaba que Cream la recibiese.

-Cream?- pregunto asombrada.

-Oh, hola Amy- saludo ruborizada.

Amy sonrió picara -esta Sonic?, lo necesito un rato, así... os dejamos solos- dijo picaramente.

-Si, esta... y Amy...-

-Qué?- pregunto la eriza con una sonrisa.

-Calla, me da vergüenza- dijo ruborizada dejándola entrar.

-Como quieras. Picarona- dijo entrando.

Nada más entrar, Amy se encontró a Sonic en el sofá.

-Sonic, puedes venir a ayudarme con una causa- pidió Amy.

-Claro Ames, Tails me vooy- grito yéndose con Amy hacia la puerta, cuando estaban en la puerta, Amy se detuvo, vio a Cream a los ojos y dijo.

-Aprovecha que no está- le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Sonic abrazo a Amy por la cintura y la beso con amor.

-a que vino eso de aprovecha?- pregunto.

-Jijiji, Cream y Tails. Solos, piensa- rió Amy.

-Vaya, pues esperemos que salgan juntos...- dijo para capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron, Sonic tomo a Amy en brazos y salió corriendo. Al llegar a casa de Amy, la dejo en el suelo para que ella abriese la puerta.

Una vez dentro.

-Haber que quieres que vea puesto-

Amy se sorprendió al ver que Sonic sabía de su urgencia.

-Ven...- dijo agarrando su mano y llevándolo al cuarto donde había ropa.

Amy hizo la pasarela y al final se decidieron por el ultimo conjunto.

Amy lanzada se tiro encima de Sonic besándolo, sin duda esa tarde iba a ser algo.

**~0~0~**

En aquel momento se encontraban en su espalda abrazando su cuello con sutileza y con los ojos cerrados, ese erizo rojo era demasiado veloz, la verdad es que Katy quería saber a donde la llevaba, pero el erizo, Mark, le había dicho que era una sorpresa que no hiciera preguntas.

La verdad, le daba rabia no saber a donde la llevaba.

Solo se dejo llevar por el erizo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que imaginaba que podía esperarse de él.

Cuando freno abrió mis ojos, para ver un hermoso prado con una manta y un cesto de picnic.

Katy no podía creerse que Mark, el conocido como despistado y nada detallista le había echo todo eso. Pensaba que no se tomaría en serio lo de celebrar el día juntos.

-Mark... que?

-Quiero pasar una tarde magnifica para terminar este año- dijo tomándola por la barbilla y besándola.

Katy correspondió al beso. Incrédula, el le había echo todo esto, ahora si que estaba contenta, le había alegrado la tarde, penso que simplemente pasearían, no una cita tan... tan perfecta.

Suspiro y beso de nuevo a Mark una vez que el beso se corto.

Empezaron a comer y ha hablar, del año que habían pasado, no muy bueno con el barullo del trabajo. **  
**

**~0~0~**

Cream estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa estaba sola con Tails, quizás era su oportunidad de confesar lo que sentía, llevaba unos años ocultando su sentimiento, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decir algo cuando tuvo ocasión en la nave y si el no la quería ya. Tails había sufrido tanto con lo de Cosmo, y ella no era capaz de decir un TE QUIERO. Tan dificil es? se pregunto mentalmente.

Cream dio un paso adelante y toco el hombro de Tails el se giro y le sonrió.

-pasa algo Cream?- pregunto.

-Tú... esto... yo...-

-Qué?- pregunto levantándose del suelo.

-Que... QUE SIENTES POR MI?!- grito ruborizada.

-Que?- se extraño Tails. -Cream ya te lo dije, te quiero- confirmo el chico.

-De... de verdad?- pregunto ruborizada.

Tails asintió -pero que pasa?- pregunto.

-Yo... yo tambien!- grito ocultando su cara con sus manos.

-Cream...- retiro sus manos y picoteo sus labios.

-Tails...-

Se abrazo a él con fuerza, esto iba para largo...

**~0~0~**

Noah caminaba de un lado para otro, con cierto nerviosismo. Ya había acabado toda la comida y cena, pronto llegarían los invitados y Shadow no había venido!

-yo mato a ese erizo... te juro que lo mato- protesto y prosiguió andando.

Noah se miro al espejo, no era tipico de ella llevar vestido, pero Rouge le había aconsejado uno para esta fiesta y más si era para impresionar al erizo negro, suspiro y tiro por la tela de aquel vestido ajustado en la cintura y para arriba de un tono morado, con el vuelo en la falda.

Llevaba unas bailarinas, llevar tacones le parecía exagerado.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre, abrió la puerta y vio al erizo negro con un paquete de lacasitos.

-Shadow?- se sorprendió cuando lo vió.

-Esperabas a alguien más Rose?-

-A MIS INVITADOS! Y A MI NOVIO TARDÓN!- se quejo la chica cruzando sus brazos.

Shadow puso los ojos en blanco y beso a Noah con pasión, Noah se dejo llevar y al separarse.

-Bueno, te perdono...-

Shadow sonrió y dejo los lacasitos junto a las uvas que Noah le había comprado.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, una vez estuvieron todos, empezaron a jugar a juegos como verdad o reto **(Nota del autor: Vanilla, Vector, Espio y Charmy no han venido) **Shadow siempre pedía reto y siempre hacían que Noah estuviese incluida en sus retos, Sonic y Knuckles igual con reto, Tails iba una verdad uno reto, Amy verdad al igual que Cream, Noah lo mismo que Tails y Rouge reto, Katy y Mark retos muchas veces pero otras tantas verdades.

Poco después los chicos jugaron al poker, Noah observaba curiosa las habilidades de Shadow para el poker, ella no entendía de ese juego, y le interesaba, por no hablar de que Rouge también jugaba, Cream y Amy estaban hablando con Katy.

La noche fue divertida, Rouge gano a las cartas y a Noah le entro la risa por que su novio había dicho que podía ganar con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando por fin iban a dar las uvas, empezaron con lo tipico, excepto Noah que no come uvas, cuando acabo, empezaron a bailar ya festejar este año 2013, que lo empezaban juntos.

**QUE TAL?**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**OS DESEO LO MEJOR**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
